What a life
by ImCreativeAndILikeIt
Summary: All Alex Banks wanted to do was meet her father, CJ Conway just wanted to get his bestfriend to like him more than a friend, will PC Conway beable to make friends with the new guy or maybe even more?,Can Tracey Reed deal with her little brothers?
1. Profile

Alexis Marie "Alex" Banks: Alex was born on July 11th 1999, Alex's dad, Adam Banks, doesn't know about her. Adam is number 99 for the Detroit Red Wings and Her mom, Julie Gaffney, works at Hans Sports Shop along with Gordon Bombay. Alex is number 99 on the District 5 Mighty Ducks. Her best friend is PC Conway. She likes 12-year-old DJ Robertson. She has no siblings.

Dwayne Alexander Robertson Jr.: Dwayne was born on September 2nd 1997. He has three little brothers Kyle, Josh, and Tyler who are six-years-old. His dad, Dwayne Robertson Sr. owns his own rodeo store in Minneapolis and his mom died after giving birth to him when she was fifteen-years-old, he and the triplets have different moms. He's, number 7 on the district 5 Mighty Ducks and on his middle school hockey team. He likes 10-year-old Alex Banks.

Charlie Jared "CJ" Conway: Charlie was born on July 9th 1999 at 9:08 am; he is two minutes older than his sister Paige. His dad, Charlie Conway, is number 96 for the Minnesota Wilds and his mom is the history teacher at Eden Hall Academy. He is number 97 on the District 5 Mighty Ducks. His best friend and his crush is Carter Germaine. They call him CJ because his father is already called Charlie and it's on the back of his jersey.

Paige Carter "PC" Conway: Paige was born on July 9th 1999 at 9:10 am; she is two minutes younger than CJ. Her dad, Charlie Conway, is number 96 for the Minnesota Wilds and her mom is the history teacher at Eden Hall Academy. She is number 96 on the District 5 Mighty Ducks. Her best friend is Alex Banks. They call her PC for three reasons, one is because it's on the back of her jersey, two she wont let the Hockey team and friends call her that, and three she is really good with computers.

Carter Paige Germaine: Carter was born on August 11th 1999. She has no siblings. Her dad, Guy Germaine, is the coach for the district 5 Mighty Ducks and her mom, Connie Germaine, is the principle at the local elementary school. She is number 00 on the District 5 Mighty Ducks. She is best friends with PC Conway and likes a local middle school boy (he will be mentioned a lot in this story and seen more than twice.)

Tracey Kayla Reed: Tracey was born on September 6th 1999. She has three younger siblings. Conner, Joey, and Fulton Jr. Her dad, Fulton Reed Sr. is the manger for Charlie Conway, and her mom is a stay at home mom who beats Tracey, Conner, and Joey when Fulton's gone on trips and she leaves in the second chapter of this story. Tracey is number 13 on the district 5 Mighty Ducks. She doesn't get along with the Conway children and she thinks that DJ needs to like her other than Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

"_No matter what, Julie Gaffney I will come back to you in 10 years to hopefully find you waiting for me, and if your married to Scooter and have had a kid with him I'll still come back to see you and how much that child looks like you, but hopefully I'll be the father of your baby and the husband to you, I Love you Julie Gaffney and I'll always love you till the day I die._

_Written to Julie Taylor Gaffney _

_Written By Adam Alexander Banks _

_On the date of August 6th__ 1998._

She smiled as she read the note written by the boy she once loved and still does, 11 years ago, soon to be 12.

"Mom, time to go" Alex Banks told her mother from the door.

"I'll be right there" Julie said smiling placing the note on her dresser and walked to her 10-year-old daughter. "Lets get you to your game" she said shutting the door.

"Mom will I ever meet dad?" Alex asked in the car looking at her mom with hope in her eyes "I mean CJ and PC know there daddy, and Carter knows hers, so doesn't Tracey and her brothers and DJ and his brothers, but why don't I?" she asked a little scared that her mom was going to tell her, her dad died a few weeks before she was born.

"Well Alex, your dad left to become the first young hockey player for the Detroit Red Wings a month before I found out I was going to have you. He wrote me a note saying he'll be back in 10 years, and it's been 11, so he hasn't been transferred to Charlie's team like he hoped" Julie said looking over at her daughter.

"Oh," was all Alex had to say.

"Do you know why I suggested number 99 for you on your hockey team?" Julie asked, Alex shrugged "Because your father is number 99 on the Detroit Red Wings." she told her, Alex looked to be in thought.

"Adam Banks is number 99 on the Detroit Red Wings" Alex whispered "Oh my god, Adam Banks is my dad" Alex grinned and Julie nodded her head.

* * *

Charlie Conway lightly shook the shoulders of his kids.

"Wake up CJ, Wake up Paige" he said "Breakfast in ten" he walked out of the room and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see his wife bending to pick something up. He stared, that is in till she stood up, he lifted his gaze to her eyes.

"You know I could feel your eyes on my butt, Charlie Conway" Linda smiled at her husband.

"Well I couldn't help it, it still looks good after giving birth to twins" he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling.

"That was 11 years ago Charlie" she told him kissing his cheek.

"So" he mumbled, kissing her neck. She laughed.

"Gross dad" he heard the complaint of his daughter, Paige. He turned his head toward her.

"Sorry Paigey, I needed to do that, your mom and I haven't made love to each other in a while" he said grinning, knowing that he was grossing his 11-year-old out.

"I'm not hungry" Paige said walking back upstairs.

"Go talk to your daughter, she needs to eat before the game" Linda said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Fine" Charlie sighed and walked past CJ.

"What's up with dad?" CJ asked his mom when he walk into the kitchen.

"Acting like a kid again" Charlie heard his wife say.

"Am not!" he yelled, once he got the top of the stairs.

Charlie knocked on his daughters door. "Come in" she called. He opened the door and walked in.

"Why you so grossed out, you used to ignore me" he said. Paige shrugs. "I'm sorry, but you need to come eat before the game" he said standing.

"Dad?" Paige asked. Charlie turned toward her. She got up and hugged him. "I love you" she said.

* * *

"Morning dad, Morning mom" Carter Germaine said tiredly and sat down at the counter.

"Morning sweetie" Connie said kissing her daughters forehead. "I'm sorry sweetie but I cant make your game, big meeting" Connie said walking to the front door.

"Come on Connie, please skip" Guy wined.

"Guy we've talked about this" Connie warned, kissed his cheek, and walked out to the car.

"Dad?" Carter asked. Guy looked over to her.

"Are you and mom going to…" she started. Guy closed his eyes.

"No, your mom is having a hard time, her dad had a heart attack last night" he told her. Tears welled up in Carters eyes.

"Is Grandpa going to die?" she asked tears falling silently.

"I don't know Carter" Guy said pulling her into a hug. "I have no clue."

* * *

Ok guys that's my first chap, I kinda messed up on the profiles. PC is spouse to like the middle schooler and Carter likes CJ. Adam may come in next chap or not but for sure Kayla Reed is leaving in the beging of the next chap.

Thanks for reading my first chap, all the kids might have a little bit of my personality. PC has my first name and Kyle is a guy that rides my bus. So yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

"I Hate You!" Kayla Reed yelled at her husband of 7 years. Fulton Reed. She stormed out of the bedroom "I'm coming back when your ass is at that no good Hockey game that you've got our daughter stuck to" she screamed slamming the front door shut. Tracey Reed flinched at the sound of the door.

"Where's mom going?" Conner asked sticking his spoon full of cereal in his mouth. Fulton looked at the youngest out of the twins.

"Your mom doesn't want to stay with us anymore, because she always stuck with you guys" Fulton said looking at Conner.

"Yeah and we're not sick of her, dad she beats us!" Tracey yelled at her dad.

"What!" Fulton went red in the face.

"Well the twins and I, she knows if she hits Fulton Jr. he'll die" Tracey said smartly. Joey looked at his dad and lifted his sleeve to show him 3 dark bruises. Conner and Tracey raised their shirt to show Fulton their bruises.

* * *

Yawning big DJ Robertson walked down the hall of his very small house.

"Morning Dad" he said stretching and sitting at the table.

"Morning DJ" came his dads southern voice, being out of Texas for 13 years still didn't get rid of his southern accent. DJ's already big ears perked up at the sound of one of the triplets crying. His father sighed and walked down to the triplets room.

"Now Josh, your 6 years old I don't think you should be crying" Dwayne said to his youngest son, walking into the kitchen with the 6 year old on his hip. Josh was rubbing the sleep and tears out of his eyes.

"Sorry Daddy" he said yawning as he was placed next to DJ.

"What time is the game DJ?" his dad asked looking at the clock.

"Umm, 45 minutes" DJ said, knowing that his father was going to run out of the room and get the triplets dressed, and with that thought his dad ran out of the room with Josh under his arm. DJ laughed.

* * *

The Conway family were finally on there way to the hockey rink. CJ had fallen asleep in the car even though it doesn't take that long to get there, and Paige had turned on her I-pod completely ignoring the sound of her brothers snores.

"Paige turn down your music please" Charlie said from the front, but Paige didn't hear him.

"Paige Conway" his voice got very stern, that's when CJ woke up and grinned at the thought of his sister getting yelled at.

"CJ can you take the earphones out of her ears?" his mom asked. CJ sighed and yanked one out of her ear.

"CJ!" she yells at him. "Sorry, mom told me to" he apologized "Mom" Paige wined.

"Sorry sweetie, your dad wanted you to turn it down" Linda told her.

"He could of asked" she mumbled.

"I asked about 2 times" he said sternly **(A/N, I cant imagine a stern looking Charlie, cause all I can see is Pacey from Dawson's Creek.)** Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't hear you" she said putting the earphone back in her ear and blasted her I-pod. CJ was stifling his giggles. Charlie sighed at his daughter. "Your I-pod's mine when we get out of the car" he said to Paige, and of course she couldn't hear him.

* * *

A big black S.U.V pulled up in front of Germaine's Rink. The guy inside let out a low whistle.

"Holy Shit Guy" he said parking next to a silver mini van. As he walked by it he looked at the license plate. '_BashBro2' _it said. The guy laughed at that.

"Wow Fulton's got a big family" he said and walked up to the door. He opened it and walked inside. It had a huge lobby with a girl with blonde hair at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" he asked her, she looked up.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Um yeah, is the Pee-Wee games played here?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks" he said and walked toward the rink.

* * *

Guy and Carter were the first ones here, of course.

"Dad I'm going to go on the ice" Carter said running toward the ice. Guy smiled as she ran. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around.

"Hey Fulton, where's Kay?" he asked, even though he didn't care.

"She left us, I just found out she hit's the kids" Fulton said sadly. Guy slapped him on the back.

"We'll help you Fulton" he said picking up Fulton Jr. to put him in the play pin that he had made for all the little kids that came for the hockey game.

"Uncle Guy?" the twins said in union. Guy looked at them.

"Yes boy's?" he said smiling.

"What time is hockey camp today?" Conner asked giving him a sweet smile.

"2 o'clock" he said leading them toward the ice.

* * *

Right around 9:55 Alex Banks ran in. "Morning Jen" she said to the girl at the desk, witch meant, call Uncle Guy to tell him I'm here and I'm going to get dressed.

Alex was so focused on getting to the locker room that she ran right into her moms ex, Scooter.

"Well Hello Alex, How's your mom?" he asked "Fine" she said and kept running. She finally got to the locker room to see DJ pulling on his skates.

"You late to?" he said without looking up from his skates. "Yeah" was her reply as she got into her hockey gear. DJ helped her and they were both out of the locker room and on the ice in 7 minutes.

"Well looks like Robertson and Banks decided they would show up" said the announcer, Les Averman. Guy told them to hustle.

"Where were you two?" he asked.

"Mom got stuck in traffic" Alex said "Dad woke up late" said DJ. Guy rolled his eyes, knowing that Dwayne always woke up late.

"Ok, PC and Alex your out there doing the pledge and national anthem, I don't care who does what just do it" he said as the two girls skated over to the microphone.

"Ok I'll do the pledge and who's are special guest today" PC said taking the microphone while Alex nodded her head.

"Hi everyone and welcome to Pee-wee games" PC said "Today is the District 5 Mighty Ducks virus the Hawks" she finished and handed the microphone over to Alex.

"I'm Alexis Banks and I'll be singing the national anthem after PC Conway does the pledge" Alex said into the microphone handing it back to PC.

"If you could all stand for the pledge" PC said and began the pledge. "Now please stay standing for the national anthem" she handed it to Alex. Alex began to sing in the most beautiful voice, and handed it back to PC.

"Ok today's special guest are…Dean Portman, who was part of the old Mighty Ducks and…" PC looked over at Alex and showed her, Alex's eyes went wide and said.

"Adam Banks"

* * *

_I think I got everyone in there, Kayla is gone and Adam and Portman are here, yay._

_Love you guys, Paige Kathleen._


	4. Chapter 4

"_Adam Banks" _

Alex looked through the crowd looking for her father, but couldn't find him. She sighs and turns when she feels someone pulling on her arm.

"Alex, is Adam Banks your father?" PC whispered skating back to the team.

"Yeah" Alex breaths, looking at Coach Germaine who was frozen.

Everyone headed on the ice and began the game. Half way through the game PC got the puck and was going down the middle she was about to pass it to Alex but a Hawks player knocked her really hard into the wall. PC had fallen and looked like she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Alex skates over to her and lands on her knees.

"Uh-Oh looks like PC Conway has fallen and it looks like she's not getting up" Les said.

"PC, can you hear me?" Alex asked, no reply. Alex could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up to see Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie?" Alex said silent tears running down her cheeks. Charlie had tears in his eyes as they took PC on a stretcher. He and Linda followed.

The Hawks won 3-2, nothing was the same without PC.

Alex was hugged by her mom as soon as she got off the ice. They stood there for what seemed like hours but it was only 5 minutes.

"Alex, I'm so sorry" Julie said into her daughters hair "I truly am".

"I know mom" Alex said "Can I be alone please?" she asked skating onto the ice. Julie nodded and walked toward the lobby.

Alex began to skate around and around, in till she heard a voice, she turned around.

"Alexis Marie Banks, July 11th 1998" the voice came and went. Alex was scared. "Who's your father?" It asked.

"A-Ad-Adam B-Ba-Banks" she stutters looking to see where it's coming from.

"Al, you ok?" Carters voice came from the door to the rink. Alex looked over and nodded her head. "Come on my dad canceled the hockey clinic today" Carter says helping her off the ice.

Her breath came in short gasps, her eyes were closed, she was hanging on to her life, for her parents, for CJ and Alex, for Jack.

She could hear her fathers voice full of anger, her moms with fear, and her brother was crying. There were other people in the room. But there was no Jack or Alex.

"Paige, can you hear me?" her father's voice washed through her ears. She tried to respond to her dad, but her mouth wouldn't move, she couldn't open her eyes. All's she saw was the bright light beckoning her to come forward, while the picture of her family, friends, and her crush told her to come back.

She started to run toward the picture of her family, friends and Jack. But as it got closer and closer it got quieter and quieter. Finally her eye's snapped open to find big green eyes staring down on her.

Connie Germaine sat at the kitchen counter waiting for her husband and child to come home from the rink.

"Mommy" Carter called from the front door running to her mom.

"Carter" Connie said wrapping her arms around the tiny figure with tears rolling down her cheeks. "How's PC?" she asked.

Carter looked up at her "She woke up 30 minutes ago, she couldn't here anything, Jack tried talking to her but she said she couldn't hear him" Carter told her mother. "How's Pa?" she asked.

"He only has a few more hours left, sweetie" Connie said seeing the tears form in the young one's eyes.

"Con" Came Guy's voice from the doorway, soon Connie and Carter were in Guy's arms. They were all crying.

Tracey ran into her room and dropped and threw her hockey bag across the room.

"I was spouse to be there for PC" she screamed at the wall. "I was spouse to protect her from the big bullies on the Hawks, yet she still got hurt and became deaf" Tracey cried and fell to her knees.

"Trace, come here" Fulton said holding out his arms for his little girl to run into, and she did.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I let you down" Tracey told him "I'm sorry I let PC get hurt" she cried into his chest. Fulton rubbed her back, not knowing what to say.

Once Julie sent Alex to bed she fell into the chair sighing, it had been a long day, Adam was at the game and PC almost died. There was knock at the door and Julie sighed getting up.

"Hello?" she said opening the door, to find Adam standing there.

"Julie" he chokes out.

"Adam" tears were falling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her closely.

"Is she mine?" he whispers in her ear.

"Yes" she whispers back.

HA short chap….


End file.
